SMMFFC stories for May crossover month
by Sheankelor
Summary: A collection of crossovers with Sailor Moon universe. Be prepared for many other characters showing up.Written for SMMFFC month of May of 2006. Not all are T. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. A Threat

Title: A Threat...  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (Group Project)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms:Ah! My Goddess, Sailor Moon  
Version: Ah! My Goddess Anime (TV); Sailor Moon Anime/Manga  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 1408

_The goddesses and their friends come from the imagination of Kosuke Fujishima, while Sailor Moon and her friends are from Naoko Takeuchi. Alas I can claim neither. _

Keiichi was looking forward to the newest assignment from the technology professor. He and his sempais were assigned to work with an engine design team for the Ten-oh Racing Team. As he sped down the road towards one of the homebase for several racing teams, he wished that Tamiya and Aoyama were with him, but they had to stay behind and help Sora repair one of the go-cart engines that was being raced this afternoon. When he pulled into the parking lot of the complex he could hear the engines of the cars running test laps. He parked his motorcycle close to the gate and showed the guard his pass. As soon as he was inside he started looking for the Ten-oh Racing Team's section. Walking towards the track he keep scanning the area to see if there was anyone who was with the team. Soon he spotted a person wearing a Ten-oh hat.

"Umm-m-m, excuse me. Can you tell me where the Ten-oh racing team is?" The tall white hair man looked at him with cool grey eyes."Why?"

Keiichi's eyes widened and he bowed slightly. "Ten-oh-san! I'm Keiichi Morisato from Nekomi Institute of Technology. My sempais and I were assigned to intern with your engine design team."

"I'm please to meet you. We have been waiting on you. Come this way." Haruka gestured for him to follow her.

"Thank you." Keiichi fell in step beside her.

"I was told there would be three of you here today."

"Yes, Toraichi Tamiya and Otaki Aoyama are also interning."

Haruka looked around him. "And where are they?"

Keiichi bowed again and said in a rush. "They send their apologies, but they could not make it here today. They have entrusted me to gather all the information they need, and will be here first thing tomorrow."

Haruka nodded and gestured him through a door. "Gentlemen, this is Keiichi Morisato from Nekomi Institute of Technology. I leave him to your care." As she left she noticed that the boy's eyes were traveling over all the parts lying around. Gone was the nervousness that he had shown her.

-------------

Keiichi settled down in an open green area to enjoy his lunch. Nothing could compare to Belldandy's bentos. Settling back on the grass he enjoyed a few moments to himself._'Skuld would love a workshop like they have here. She would be able to come up with so much, and the house wouldn't loose electricity half the time.'_ He remember all the times he had lost data when the computer crashed due to a power loss.

Haruka and Michiru looked down at him from the stands. "So he's here from NIT?"

Haruka nodded "Yes,and there are two more coming tomorrow."

"Do you know what that energy around him is? It's not him it is just associated with him."

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I'm not sure. It's not bad, but I don't recognize it."

Haruka eyes narrowed. "I'll keep an eye on him until we figure it out."

------------------  
Keiichi slowly walked out of the lab. He wasn't ready to leave. There was so much to study and learn. So much to design and tinker with. He felt like he was leaving the funnest amusement park in the world. When he reached his bike all those feeling disappeared. Sitting on the motorcycle was the most wonderful being in the universe.

"Belldandy!!You didn't have to meet me here."

"I wanted to surprise you." Belldandy smiled in reply to Keiichi's.

--------------

Haruka looked on quietly from the gate._'So that is where the power is coming from. He is being protected by her.'_ Looking more closely she felt a frisson of alarm._'She is as powerful as Usagi. I need to call Ami.'_

----------------------

The next day Keiichi came back and he had two other men with him. He spotted Haruka and motioned the other men to follow him.

"Ten-oh san, I'm pleased to introduce my sempais. This is Toraichi Tamiya." The tall black haired one bowed. "And this is Otaki Aoyama." The blond one bowed. "We are pleased to met you. Please accept our apologies for not being here yesterday."

Haruka bowed in return."I'm please to met you as well. Your apologies are accepted. Please excuse me now."

She walked off toward the track pulling on her helmet.

-----------------------

That afternoon Belldandy didn't meet him. Haruka watched him get onto his motorcycle and drive off. Michiru stopped by her. "Ami called, she wants to meet at the shrine."

Haruka turned towards the car. "Lets go."

--------------------

Everyone was settled around the table. Ami looked to them and then back at her computer. "Haruka called me yesterday about a very powerful person she wanted me to research."

Rei eyes slid towards Haruka briefly. Uranus looked composed, but her eyes showed that she was worried. _Haruka is worried. This is serious._

Ami continued. "I looked up Keiichi Morisato first. He is a normal human, but has always seemed to have a bit of bad luck. Little accidents seemed to happen to him. It's his companion that I'm a little worried about. I can find no records for Belldandy except what is in NIT's computer system. Haruka, you said she was extremely powerful?"

"As powerful as Usagi at least."

"What!!" All the others looked at her in surprise.

Ami continued."Michiru, have you discovered anything?"

"All I see is a large complex with a very large computer."

Ami looked at Rei. "All the fire shows is that she is very powerful, like Haruka said. But it does not warn of evil."

"Setsuna, do you know anything you can tell us?"

Setsuna smiled "She is the goddess of the present. She has two sisters, one who watches the past, and the other watches the future. At least that is what the Norse mythology says they do. What their job is now is unknown. I don't know why they are on the Earth, though."

Ami blinked. "I didn't check out mythology. If that is who she is, I doubt she means any harm."

Usagi looked at Haruka and Michiru. "When you see her again, please find out why she is here on Earth. If there is a threat she knows of, we need to know as well."

"Okay."

-----------------------

Over the next two weeks Haruka and Michiru watched for Belldandy, but all they saw were the engineers talking about the three students and their ideas, especially Keiichi. Then one day Keiichi accidentally left his lunch, and Belldandy brought it to him. Michiru and Haruka had just came back from lunch and saw her appear out of a glowing blue light. Jumping out of the car, they transformed and stopped her from going through the gate.

"Excuse us, but we have a few questions for you." Sailor Neptune stepped in front of her.

Belldandy looked startled, then stopped and smiled. "How can I help you?"

Uranus answered her. "Who are you?"

With a slight bow she replied "I am Belldandy, goddess first-class,second catagory, unlimited. And you are?"

"I am Sailor Neptune, and this Sailor Uranus. We would like to know why you are here."

Belldandy studied them quietly for a few moments, and then answered "Keiichi and I have a contract."

Uranus looked surprised "What kind of contract?"

"That we would be together forever." The answer came from behind them. Uranus and Neptune spun apart so they could see both Belldandy and Keiichi.

"Keiichi-san! Here is you lunch." Belldandy walked between the two senshi and handed a large bento to Keiichi. Keiichi looked into Belldandy's eyes and smiled."Thank you."

Neptune looked into her mirror and saw just the ties that held the two together. She could see no ill intent from either of them. With a look at Uranus they leapt away.

Latter that evening they called Ami and told her what they found out.

"A contract between a goddess and a human? So there is no threat. I'll let Usagi and the rest know. Bye."

After they hung up Michiru looked at Haruka. "That is not all that holds her to Earth. Those two are as tightly entwined as Mamuro and Usagi were when we first met them."

Haruka shook her head "I don't know how they are going to work that one out."

"Me neither."


	2. A Warrior's crystal

Title: A Warrior's crystal  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (waste)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms:Full Metal Panic, Sailor Moon  
Version: Full Metal Panic Anime; Sailor Moon Anime/Manga  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2089

_Full Metal Panic! was created by Gatoh Shoji, Shukidoji, and the sailor senshi and friends were created by Naoko Takeuchi. Neither of course know that I borrowed them._

Dr. Tomoe went through Kaorinite's notes on potential students for Mugen Gakuen. Near the top of the list was a Kaname Chidori. Right next to her name was a Sousuke Sagara. After some consideration he sent out invitations for them to join the school.

--------------

"Burnable waste, food waste, recyclable waste... All sorted the way Miss Chidori said to do it." Sousuke tied up the different bags. _'Waste... it amazes me how different countries handle their waste._ He carried the bags to the door of the dorm room. _'Come to think of it, I've been handling waste for years. Only I've been dealing with human waste. The ones that would destroy others.' _Shaking that thought out of his head, he looked at the schedule to see which bag was to be set out today. Glancing a little to the left of the door he spotted the surveillance camera. He could understand simple security but this school went beyond that. The school had sensors in almost everywhere. Picking up the burnable waste bag he walked out to the dumpster. _'Of course it made setting up surveillance on Miss Chidori easier.'_ He had tapped into their system and had it send him the same information that they received. As he was walking he watched the other students, and some of the teachers. _'Waste. Some of these people feel like my kind of waste.'_ Dropping the bag at the dumpster, he went to find Kaname.

-------------

"I don't know why they let her in. Her scores aren't that high, she doesn't have a special talent that she is taking classes for. Him I can see. He can do anything he wants with a machine." Michiru and Haruka looked to see who the passing girls were talking about. The two newest students were standing in a near by hall. 

Sousuke leaned on the wall next to Kaname. He heard the girls comments as they passed by, and noted their faces. _'Good they don't know. All of these people here because they have some type of talent. They are not collecting just the possible Whispers.'_ He let his eyes trail around the area, watching for all possible attacks while Kaname stood and chatted with her newest friend.

---------------  
Haruka and Michiru sat at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard.

"So what are you having for lunch?" Michiru peered over the table trying to figure out what was in front of Haruka.

"Cafeteria food. Hey look over there. Do you see him?"

" Him..? Your noticing guys now?" Michiru smiled as she teased. Her jest was met by silence. " Okay, no, there are lots of guys out here. Which one?"

"The new one. His name is Sousuke Sagara. He is over there with the new girl in your language class, Kaname Chidori. "

"Okay. I see him. What about him?"

"I always see him around her. The way he sits, moves , and observes things. It reminds me of something and I can't quite place it."

" Hum-m-m-m. Now that you mention it. He walks her to class, meets her when she leaves class, and he watches everything that is happening. But he isn't too obvious about it."

While eating their food, both of them discretely watched the pair. As Professor Eugeal walked near the table, Sousuke's body language shifted for passively watching to a protective watching.

"That's it!" Haruka and Michiru both said and then looked at each other. "He's a bodyguard."

Haruka gathered up the refuse of their lunch. " Now why does she need a bodyguard?"

Michiru grabbed a piece that was about to drop."Maybe she is really rich?"

"Maybe."

-------------------------

"Sousuke, I want to go shopping. If you really insist on going along you get to carry the packages." Kaname stood near the gate of the school staring at Sousuke who was blocking her path.

"Miss Chidori, I advise that you delay your shopping trip. It looks like it will rain." _'There are three people following us.'_

"I'm not going to be put off by a little bit of rain,Sousuke. I've got my umbrella. " She walked around him. "I'm going, if your coming come on."

As Sousuke turned and followed her out into the shopping district he noticed that the three people continued to follow them.

An hour later, Sousuke was carrying three bags,and Kaname was peering into another story window. Sousuke was also peering into the window, but he was paying attention to the reflections. There they were, one with red hair, one with blond hair, and a sea green haired one. The latter two had been watching them for weeks, and the red-haired one was one of the school professors. Professor Eugeal had been following Chidori for the past week.

"Sousuke! Come on!!" Kaname took off down the road towards a park. He took off, scanning the area she was heading for as he went. He could hear the people following them trying to catch up. As they entered the park he caught a flash of red and silver out of the corner of his eye. He dove into Kaname while shooting at the professor who was aiming some kind of cannon at them. He felt some kind of blast hit. As he went down and his world was turning to black, he checked on Kaname. _'Just knock out, she's not hit.'_

------

Uranus and Neptune followed Eugeal out of the school grounds. She seemed to be following Chidori and Sagara. As they neared a small park both were about to give up and head back. Then Chidori took off for the park and Sagara was close on her hills. Eugeal took off after them. When Eugeal reached the park she pulled out her cannon and shot it at the pair. Uranus was surprised when Sagara pushed Chidori out of the way and shot at Eugeal with a gun that had just appeared in his hand. She thought that he had avoided the blast from the cannon until his heart crystal appeared in front of him.  
Neptune looked over at Eugeal and saw she wasn't moving. Then she and Uranus went and checked out Sagara's heart crystal. It was a large crystal of varying shades of green, but there was no talisman. Gently, they placed it back into his body.

Then they heard Eugeal pull herself back to her feet. They both turned around to face her. Uranus notices that she was hit in the shoulder and her left thigh. Neptune spoke quietly "This one didn't have it either."

Eugeal's eyes narrowed, and then she turned, picked up her shot up cannon, and hobbled away. When she was gone they jumped into a tree and watched over Chidori and Sagara. A few moments later Kaname came to.

"What happened? Sousuke!!" She started to shake him. Sousuke's eyes open and he immediately started looking for the red haired woman. After he confirmed she was gone he told Kaname "I think we should return to the school, Miss Chidori."

"Okay."

From the tree branch, Uranus and Neptune saw them walk slowly back towards the school.

When they reached the campus Sousuke told Kaname to stop in the courtyard.

"Miss Chidori, we need to leave this place. We should return to our old school."

"Why? Don't you know how much of a privilege it is to be invited here?" Kaname brushed her hand over the uniform skirt.

"No. Miss Chidori. I did not realize it was such a high privilege."

"Well it is. I don't want to give it up. I don't know why they invited me, but they did. They only accept the very talented, or wealthy students. They don't accept normal people like me!"

"Then why did they invite me? They could not know about my specialties. Beginning able to use Arm Slaves is not required here."

"I don't know Sousuke, but I don't want to leave."

"I'm sorry Miss Chidori, but I must request that we leave today. Our assailant was one of the professors. Professor Eugeal to be precise. I can not let you stay in hostile territory. I shall walk you to your room. Lock the door, and then gather your gear. I shall be back at your door in precisely two hours. Be ready to leave. Do not let anyone in before then."

Kaname's eyes widened with alarm and then nodded her head.

It took Sousuke less than twenty minutes to have all his gear packed, and the surveillance equipment fooled into believing that they were acting normal. Then he left his room, carefully shutting the door so as not to set off the trap he set for the next person that opened it. He then ghosted down the stairwell. After he left the building he reconnoitered the escape route he had chosen. In several places along the route he set up traps and explosives to cover their escape.

At precisely two hours from when he left her, Sousuke knocked on Kaname's door. "Miss Chidori, let's go."

Kaname opened the door and carried out her pack of belongings. Sousuke gestured her to wait outside of her door. Taking a small amount of plastic explosives and a fuse wire, he rigged the door to explode when it was opened next. He then lead Kaname quickly out of the building and down along the escape route. Their passing was marked by a multitude of small explosions. When they made it out of the gates he lead them down a series of back allies to loose any followers. An hour later he pulled out a cell phone and made a call. Kaname sat on a crate next to a dumpster and listened to him.

"Kurz, we have successfully completed extraction. We are currently at rendezvous point. Ready for pick-up."

"Okay, Sousuke. Make you way to the radio tower. Melissa will be waiting for you in a car. I'll watch the school for any followers. Watch your back."

"Roger that, Sagara out."

"Come on Miss Chidori, we must get to Tokyo tower."

"Can we take the train?"

Sousuke looked thoughtful. "Let us try."

They successfully made it to the train station and boarded the train. "Keep low Miss Chidori."

"We'll look noticeable if we keep crouched down. Act normal Sousuke."

"You are right Miss Chidori." With that he sat up and continually scanned the train and the areas that they were passing. They finally got to Tokyo tower station. Sousuke rushed her behind the nearest cover and scanned the area for Melissa Mao.

"There. Let's go Miss Chidori." They rushed over to the car. "Mao."

"Sagara. Get in. There is a flight waiting for you."

Kaname and Sousuke clambered into the car, and Melissa stepped on the gas. Melissa also started speaking." We ran a check on the school. There is something not quite right about Dr. Tomoe. The Captain was about to send word for you two to get out of there. We are going to make it seem like a kidnapping. So you will be missing for two weeks. A ransom note is being delivered to the school as we speak. At the end of the two weeks you'll be returned to the Jindai area. You will be completely briefed on the flight."

She swung the car into a small plane airport. "There is the jet. Hurry." Kaname and Sousuke jumped out and ran for the plane. Melissa watched as it took off.

--------------

Michiru and Haruka stood with all the students staring at the destruction of the school ground. Two dorm buildings have been closed as a precautionary measure. Both had sustained damage in two different rooms. Luckily not many people had been hurt in the explosions. The ones that were hurt ran into the fracas not away. Many more would have been hurt if Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had not acted quickly and saved them. The police had been called in, as well as the school security, and the school grounds were closed. They were currently checking to make sure all the students were accounted for. Michiru could have told them that two were missing. Haruka could have told them who had created all this destruction. Neither one of them was willing to.

As they wandered back to the courtyard they heard that a ransom note was found in both Kaname Chidori's room and Sousuke Sagara's room.

They looked at each other in surprise. "I wonder how he managed that?" Michiru just shrugged in reply.


	3. A Wish

Title: A Wish  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (poker)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: xxxHOLiC ,Sailor V  
Version: xxxHOLiC anime; between Sailor V and Sailor Moon  
Rating: G

_xxxHOLiC is owned by Clamp, and Usagi and friends are owned by Takeuchi Naoko._

Minako had no idea how she had come to this little shop nestled between large skyscrapers. It looked like a temple with a large privacy gate in front of it. She glanced down at the book in her arms and started to turn and head home. Instead her feet lead her into the temple's yard, and then finally into the temple itself. There she was greeted by two strange little girls. The little girls had welcomed her in and then had left dancing and singing. "Yuuko-san has a customer. A customer. A customer."

Looking around she noticed the room lack almost all furniture. Then the door slid open and a tall woman with extremely long hair came out.

"Welcome to my shop. I grant wishes. Your presence here means you have a wish. What is your wish?"

_'This is a shop?'_ Minako looked at her uncertainly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the two girls and a teenage boy looking at her through another door.

Minako finally answered. "I didn't know I was coming here. I have no wish prepared."

The shopkeeper gave a mysterious smile and then called "Watanuki, bring us tea." The teen scrambled away from the door and back into the temple. "And Maru and Moro bring a table and some chairs." The two little girls left briefly and came back with the items. "Have a seat please."

By the time Minako sat down at the table Watanuki was serving tea. Minako picked up her cup and little blew across it before drinking. _'This is the best tea I have had in a long time'_

The shopkeeper started talking now that they were settled. "My name in Yuuko-san. Only people who need a wish fulfilled come here. So what is your wish?"

Minako looked at her closely. "I am Minako. If this is a shop then there must be a price for granting wishes. What is it?"

"It depends on the wish."That was all the answer she was given.

"So its like playing poker. The higher the hand the more you lay out." Minako tilted her head to one side. 

Yuuko-san shook her head."No, it is equal, never more or less in worth than the wish."

Minako sat and drank her tea. _'The only wish I have is for friends to be with me and can share the adventures of Sailor V with me.'_

"I don't have anything to pay with."

Yuuko-san looked at her quietly for a minute. "What is your wish? Once you tell me, then I'll tell you the payment. Then you can decided if you can pay." 

"I wish for friends who can understand everything about me." Minako spoke very quietly.

Yuuko-san looked at her a moment almost like she could here the rest of the wish that Minako dared not to voice aloud. "The book is your payment."

Minako looked startled. "What! This book was my grandmother's. It's the most important thing she left me."

Yuuko-san put her pipe in her mouth for a moment and when she took it out again she said "Equal value. New friends are worth a lot to you, as much as that book. If you wish me grant your wish, then leave me your book."

Minako looked down at the book. It was worth a good bit of money, but more than that the sentimental value for her was very high. _'Well it is like poker. I've have to gamble on whether or not she can grant my wish, and if it would really be worth this book.'_ Minako focused on her book again and then thought of all the other senshi and the princess Artemis keeps telling her about. She slid the book across the table towards her.

Yuuko-san picked up the book."Your wish will be granted very soon. Thank you Minako-chan."

Minako quietly left the shop, still not knowing how she arrived there. When she got home Artemis meet her with the news that Luna had arrived and had found another of the Senshi.


	4. An Angel's test PGSM

Title: An Angel's Test  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (suicide)  
Genre: Dark (?)  
Fandoms: Pita Ten, Sailor Moon  
Version: Pita Ten- Anime; PGSM Act Zero  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 818

_Minako is of course with Naoko Takeuchi and Bandai, and Misha and Sasha are with Koge-Dono. _

Sasha watched as Misha stood quietly on the roof top. Her sister was doing much better on her angel exam this time. Now all she had to do was pass this last test, and she would become a full-fledge angel.

-----

Misha stood looking at the teenager leaning on the roof railing. Sasha all but pushed her up here. Drifting up from the plaza below was Christmas music. The girl started singing it, but Misha could tell she was not happy. Tilting her head she listened to the song.

"Silent Night, Holy night. All is calm , all is bright"

_' Not here it isn't. She is so sad and dark. What is the matter? God please tell me what is the matter with her, so I can help her.'_

The knowledge was suddenly in her mind. Minako had just found out she was terminally ill. There was a surgery but...

Misha stepped closer to her.

--------

Minako leaner on the rail of the roof. The doctors told her this afternoon that she had brain cancer, and that she needed to have an operation to remove the tumor. The only problem was they couldn't give her a good prognosis even after the surgery. _'If I don't have the surgery, I can live for about a year they say. But I have to keep coming in for treatments. If I have the surgery and survive I might not be able to do much more than sit in a wheel chair and stare at people. No singing, talking, dancing... Nothing. And the chance that I'll live is so low. Less than 20.'_

Slowly the words of the Christmas song penetrated her thoughts and she started to sing with them.  
_'Not to be able to sing... I don't think I could bear that.'_

Turning she went and laid down on the bench behind her. _'The surgery may as well be suicide with those odds. And I might commit it if I ended up not being able to sing.'_

Closing her eyes she let that thought sink in._'I could just jump off this building, and end it before I can't anymore.. it would be so easy. The bodyguards are not out here right now.'_ A scene from earlier flashed through her head. The argument and then finally her plea for a little time alone. They had permitted her to be on the roof because of the limited access. 

She laid there playing the scene inside of her mind. Walking over to the rail, climbing up and then letting herself drop, imagining there was a net to catch her so she wouldn't be afraid to fall, but knowing there really wasn't one. Then all the papers would have a hay day with the story. 

Misha saw the darkness closing around Minako, and shook her head. "No I can't allow you to continue that idea. You must live as long as you can. You cannot take your own life." She brushed the charm hanging on the necklace that the once Demon-in-training Shia had made her. Then with all her will, but with the gentleness she had learned from Shia, she pushed thoughts of peace and strength at Minako. _'You must try to live.'_ Thinking about her own fight to bring Shia back, and the support she had wanted from Kotarou she sent a prayer up to heaven. "God please send this lonely girl friends to help her through this."

Misha laid a hand on Minako's shoulder. Picking up Minako's train of thought she gave her another thought._ 'And how guilty and remorseful all her bodyguards would feel at her death. As well as the doctors for not keeping her under surveillance, and her manager for not sitting up here with her.'_ She included images of all them standing at her graveside blaming themselves for her death. 

Minako shook her head. She could not let that happen. She could not dump that load of guilt onto their shoulders. As she laid there she felt a quiet strength filling her, and with it came a peaceful resolve to keep going on until she couldn't. _'No surgery, I might as well jump instead, it would have the same effect. I'll just keep going as long as I can.'_ With that thought she opened her eyes and looked up at the full moon over her head. Suddenly she noticed something falling out of the sky right at her. When she tried to move away, it landed on her head. She quickly threw it off of her, and looked to see what it was. She stared at a talking stuffed cat.

--------

Misha stepped back as the darkness around Minako faded. She wasn't completely light and happiness, but she was determined and resolute. Misha was happy with that. Slowly the words from the song still being sung registered, and she sung with them "Sle-e-ep in heavenly peace...".


	5. Case Reviews

Title: Case Reviews  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (illness)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Onegai Teacher Sailor Moon  
Version: Onegai teacher:Manga; Sailor Moon either manga or anime  
Rating: G 

_Ami is of course good friends with Takeuchi Naoko, and Kei and Minoru are good friends with Please!. I just borrowed Dr. Edajima's notes and asked Ami to review the case._

Walking quietly Ami cruised quickly down the aisle glancing at the shelves. _'I'm sure there is a case history that I haven't read. Dr. Yokahama wanted us to write a review on one that we have never seen before.'_

She had tried the campus library, the National library, and any number of local libraries in Tokyo to see if by chance they had any new submissions of medical case histories. _'Nothing new since last week. Oh! If only I had know that he was going to assign us this I would have waited to read Dr. Kawada's newest one.'_

She dodged around a group of high school girls looking at a manga in the middle of the aisle. Still walking quickly she left the library. This assignment was due in 3 days, and she was still looking for the elusive case history.

Latter that evening at the Hikawa shrine Ami asked Usagi if she could see if Mamoru knew of any new case histories. Usagi agreed to check with him.

The next day Mamoru called Ami. "Usa told me you needed to find a case history for an assignment. Does it have to be on a particular disease?"

" No, as long as it is one I haven't read before. He wants us to review it using this new method he taught us, and so he doesn't want us to have any preconceived ideas about the case."

"Okay, I'll ask around the hospital today and call you tonight when I have time."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Ami hung up the phone and went to find another library to look in.

-------

"Dr. Tsukino, I hear that you are looking for an interesting case history." Mamoru looked up from the chart he was filling out. "Yes, It's for a friend of mine in med school. She needs one to review." Dr. Yutake pulled out a file from the stack of folders he was carrying. " A friend of mine just sent me a copy of his write up of an unusual case that has shown up at his clinic in Lake Kizaki area in the Nagano Prefecture. He was looking for as many opinions on the case as I could find. I was going to ask you to review it, but I'm sure he won't mind an opinion from a med student as well." 

Mamoru nodded."I will be happy to look over the case for him. Can I make a copy of his notes for my friend?"

"Yes,you can. Thank you Dr. Tsukino." Dr. Yutake handed him the file he was holding.

"Thank you, Dr. Yutake."

When he got a free moment he called Ami." I have a case history for you. It hasn't be published yet, and Dr. Edajima will want you to send him a copy of your review."

"Thank you, I look at it. What time do you think I can pick it up?"

"If you want to stop by the hospital I'll give you a copy."

"Sure, be there shortly."

----

Ami set a cup of tea down as she turned another page in the folder. Dr. Edajima was very clear on the details of the disease, but she still couldn't believe it. The patient, Kei Kusanagi, would periodically stop all bodily functions and go into state similar to suspended animation. Dr. Edajima called this state "stagnation". It seemed to be induced by stressful circumstances,and had first appeared about four years ago with the death of his sister. The longest he was ever stagnated was three years. The patient did not appear to age while he was stagnated. Closing the folder, Ami sipped her tea. Dr. Edajima was asking for different ideas for treatment of the symptoms, or a cure. This was going to be fun. A mystery that nobody knew the answer to.


	6. Chaotic Knives

Title: Chaotic Knives  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (bullets)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Trigun, Sailor Moon  
Version: Anime (Trigun -spoiler for last episode) Post Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: PG

_None of these characters are owned by me. Sailor Cosmos and Uranus are owned by Takeuchi Naoko, and Vash and Knives are owned by Yasuhiro Nightow._

Super Sailor Mercury had alerted them to Chaos' presence in this area. Uranus had helped to track down the planet where he could be found. The place was a dry desert, and people who lived here had it rough, but they did survive. Uranus was in contact with Mercury to see if she could pinpoint where Chaos was on this planet. 

Standing on a quite hillside Sailor Cosmos watched as a man in a red coat with spikey blond hair battled it out with a youma. The youma was missing his arms, but in their place he had 2 cannon like guns.

As Sailor Cosmos watched she saw the youma aimed the 2 cannons at the guy in the red coat. They started to power up, obviously getting ready to shoot. She started down the hill to protect him. Uranus stopped her."We can't interfere. This is not our battle."

"I can't let him die while I'm just watching!" Cosmos pushed past Uranus.

Uranus looked down at her computer one last time to see if Mercury had replied. Her eyes widened then narrowed. She then chased after her Queen. 

Cosmos was halfway to the 2 figures when the man in the red coat pulled a massive gun out of the sand. It looked like a large cross. The long section was divided with the gun barrel in the middle. He shot the youma 4 times using only 4 bullets. Once in each shoulder and in each thigh. The youma collapsed in to the sand dropping 2 guns out of his now hands. The red coated man stood looking down at him as if trying to decide what to do. Cosmos stop when she saw that the youma had transformed back into a person. He looked like the man in the red coat's brother. Uranus came to stand next to her as she watched the spikey blond hair man bandage up his "brother".

With out looking at Uranus, Cosmos said "You were right, he didn't need me."

Uranus shook her head " No, they really need you. Mercury says that the youma is Chaos here. You need to go cleanse him before he can heal and hurt the other one again."

"Alright, let's go."

Cosmos took off running the rest of the way to the hill top where the 2 men were. As she approached them she summoned her Cosmos Tier. Uranus stayed right beside her.

"Be careful. He is not completely healed yet." Sailor Cosmos spoke softly to the awake man. He looked up at her, stared, and then finally replied " He'll be fine. I promised Rem that I would take care of Knives." 

Looking deep into his eyes Sailor Cosmos nodded. " Let me heal him. He is infected with a being called Chaos."

"Chaos? I've never heard of him. He is not one of the Gun-Ho-Guns is he?" he asked.

" No. He is a being that takes over people and causes them to create much death and destruction. I have the ability to cleanse the ones he takes over."   
The man looked over at Uranus as if looking to see if Sailor Cosmos was speaking the truth. Uranus nodded at him. Cosmos continued.

"It would be easier to cleanse him while he was unconscious. So can I please do it now?"

The man half smiled "Will this cleansing cause anyone to die? Including this Chaos person?"

Cosmos looked at him in surprise but answered "No, it won't even kill Chaos, but it will help your" she looked at the man still laying on the sand " ...brother?."

The man gave her long thoughtful look. Cosmos waited for his answer. Uranus shifted a little impatiently beside her. The man then nodded and stepped aside.

Cosmos moved to stand in front of the unconscious embodiment of Chaos. Raising her Cosmos Tier she called out softly "Cosmic Cleansing Waves!!" Out of the Tier came waves of energy ranging all across the electromagnetic spectrum. As they swept over Knives his body buckled and convulsed. The other man came running forward but Uranus stopped him. As she did she said "He'll be fine. Sometimes the cure can be painful, but it is worth it."

By the time she had finished speaking the healing was done. Knives looked at peace. Uranus let the other one check on him. After seeing that Knives was okay, he stood up saying "Thank you. My name is Vash. Please to meet you."

Cosmos smiled back at him "Your welcome. I am Sailor Cosmos and this is Sailor Uranus. I am pleased to meet you." Uranus did a slight bow in Vash's direction. Vash took off his coat and picked up Knives. He nodded a farewell, and started walking off.

Cosmos looked over to Uranus. "Let's go home." Uranus smiled in agreement. 


	7. Dinner at the Crown

Title: Dinner at the Crown  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (French)  
Genre: Comedy  
Fandoms: Sailor Moon; Card Captor Sakura  
Version:Sailor Moon anime; Card Captor Sakura Anime  
Rating: G

_Since Touya and Yuki were in Tokyo they were sure Clamp wouldn't mind them eating, and Naoko Takeuchi knows that Uagi and the girls hang out at the Crown._

All five of the girls plopped down into their normal seats as the Crown. Everyone placed their order and waited with anticipation for food. Even the Crown was a buzz with gossip about their latest fight. Usagi was craning her head looking for Unazaki when she spotted two guys walking in through the door.

"Wow, look at them!" Minako turned to look in the direction that Usagi was staring in. Her eyes widened."Mako - look." As soon as Mako started to stare as well, Rei commented " You all don't need to stare so hard. Your making a scene." Usagi grabbed Rei and turned her around so that she could see them as well. She blinked and looked again. _'Their like salt and pepper. They obviously belong together, but they look like they shouldn't.'_

------

Touya looked around trying to find a section that wasn't to busy. He found a seat in the far corner near a group of girls that looked a little older that Sakura. "Come on Yuki, before someone else gets the booth." As Touya and Yuki walked over to the seat they didn't seem to noticed everyone staring at them.

------

"Stop gawking. They're coming this way." Rei just finished hissing at Usagi when the two men made it to the booth next to them.

Rigth behind them was Unazaki with their food. With a smile she set it down in front of them."Enjoy it!"

Usagi scooped up her french fries and started to munch. Half way through them she had a thought. "Are french fries really from France?"

Minako laughed. "Of course their not!"

"If they aren't, why are they called french fries?"

All the girls looked at Ami. But she wasn't paying attention to them. She was staring at Unazaki coming their way again. "Did you order more food Usagi?"

"No! This will be enough for me. Why?"

"Look." Unazaki was struggling to carry two trays at the same time. When she stopped at the booth behind them, the black hair man took one from her with practiced ease."There you go. I'll hold this for you while you clear off the other one."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, but you could have brought out Yuki's order in courses instead of all together."

"Touya is right. I wouldn't have minded."

Usagi stared at the amount of food that was placed in front of the white hair man. "Even I couldn't eat all that." she whispered.


	8. It all started with tea

Title: It all started with tea  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers ("One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one." -- Agatha Christie)  
Genre: General (?)  
Fandoms:Queen Millennia/Galaxy Express 999, Sailor Moon  
Version: Queen Millennia/pre-Galaxy Express 999 Anime; Sailor Moon Post Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G 

_Leiji Matsumoto is the genius that came up with Queen Promethea/Yayoi Yukinko ,and Sailor Cosmos/Neo-Queen Serenity are from the genius of Naoko Takeuchi._

Cosmos looked around. All around her was destruction, but she had won this time. But only she was left. She closed the eyes of both Rei and Minako. Drawing out her Cosmos Teir she sent them home. She knew that they would be reborn again, but not when.

_'I don't want to go back home. Not without them. I'm not ready to face it yet.'_ She hung her head and started to cry. 

--------------

Looking over La Metalle through thick windows, Neo-Queen Serenity sat having tea with Queen Promethea. She stopped to visit on her way home. They were sitting in the Queen's small audience chamber. Playing quietly near by were Queen Promethea's twin daughters Maetel and Esmeraldas.

_'They remind me of ChibiUsa at their age.'_ She surpressed the memory of ChibiUsa._'I'm here to forget all that.'_ She focused her attention back on what Queen Promethea was saying. 

"So how is the Earth?" Promethea sat letting the teacup heat her hands as she waited for an answer. 

Holding her cup in a similar manner Serenity answered "It is doing fine right now. There are no new enemies on her surface."

"That is good to hear." She sighed softly over her cup. "Do you ever feel like that even if you win, the end results are still as bad as if you had lost?" Taking a sip of her tea, she looked at Serenity.

Looking down into her tea, Serenity nodded.

Promethea smiled. "I used to live on Earth. I was called Yayoi. That was a pleasant time. Lots of soba noodles, good tea, and wonderful friends." She paused a moment as she recalled those happy times. "Then La Matelle came close, and I couldn't stand to see the destruction. So I prevented the invasion of Earth by my own people. Now my people are still here, trying to survive a cold that won't stop. Should have I interfered? Or should have I found away for all to live together in peace on Earth?" Her eyes looking into a different future. "But I'll never know. There is no way to go back and change time." 

Serenity nodded again. "There is no way to know what the right choice would have been. But you seem to be doing fine. Your people are surviving."

Promethea smiled. "Yes, they are."_'But not as good as I wished they were. Maybe he is right and we should start mechanizing people. Become cyborgs that can withstand the cold and lack of food.'_

They both changed the topic and finished their tea.

On her way home Cosmos remembered Promethea's comment about going back and changing time. _'What if I had destroyed Chaos so long ago? Would Promethea's people be better off? Would my friends still be beside me.'_

She had just lost Minako and Rei. Ami died 2 weeks ago, and the rest had passed on earlier. Chaos was winning. He was to powerful, and seemed unbeatable. She reached up and brushed the tears away from her eyes. Even if she won against Chaos, she would still feel that she had lost. _'Go back and change it.'_ She could hear Promethea's wish still. _That's what I'll do. Eternal Sailor Moon needs to destroy Chaos then. I can't do it now.'_

When Cosmos got to the Crystal Palace it rang with empty silence. She ran towards Pluto's doors. Of course Pluto was not there. She supressed the memory of Pluto's death and picked up a key. Opening the door, she resolved to change time, and bring everyone back.


	9. Meeting the deadline

Title: Meeting the deadline  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (Quote)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Daa Daa Daa ,Sailor Moon  
Version: Daa Daa Daa Anime; Sailor Moon Raya's post Stars universe (with permission)  
Rating: G

_Da Da Da is created by Mika Kawamura. Usagi and friends are by Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked the manga folk to work together._

Usagi stretched her back. After sitting hunched over her drawing table she felt like she had developed a hump. She glanced over at the mangaka that she had been assigned to work with. _'I can't believe that she is still going. It has been 12 hours now. Of course the deadline is approaching.'_ Stretching one more time she looked at the page she was inking. The manga was obviously a romance, and the scene was the first kiss. Setting the page aside, she looked at the designer again. Her little peach fruit on top of her head was wilting. _'Better get some food and drink'_

"Miss Yamamura, would you like a bite to eat? How about something to drink?" 

Without looking up she answered. "Usagi-chan, call me Mikan-chan. And yes I would love something to eat and drink." 

Usagi went to the kitchen to see what was available. _'I've never worked on a project in the mangaka's apartment before. Mainichi, Inc. really wanted me to work with this one though. I wonder why?'_

When she came out of the kitchen with sweat bean buns and green tea she saw Mikan-chan looking over her inked pages. Without looking up from the pages Mikan commented. "Well, you do a better job than Miyu and Kanata." She then scooped up the next stack of pages she had drawn. "Put the snacks here." 

Usagi set the tray down and looked at the time. _'At least Mamuro is working late tonight. It is already time to make supper. I should let Luna know how long I'm going to be.'_

"Mikan-chan, how much longer do you think we have? I need to call home and let them know so they won't hold dinner for me." 

"Oh-h-h-h, we're nearing the mid-end. I suspect we'll be here all night finishing this one. It's due tomorrow morning." 

Usagi stared._'Tomorrow??? And she still doing the rough drawings? And Rei thought I procrastinated.'_

"That late? Excuss me while I call them." Usagi walked out of the room and called home. "Luna, its me. I don't know when I'll get home. If I'm not there by time Mamoru gets home, let him know I'm okay and I might be out until the morning." She hung up as the answering machine cut off. 

Walking back into the living room she noticed that Mikan-chan had spread out the pages for the last scene. Mikan-chan looked up at her. "This scene is the most crucial in the whole manga. The first kiss is the most important part of any love story. Don't you agree?" 

Usagi thought for a moment. In her mind she saw a single red rose flying through the air. 

With a small smile she replied. "It is one of them. I would have to say the first time the guy gives the girl a flower is also very important." 

Mikan-chan tilted her head as she considered. "True, that is possible. But I really think the most important time is the first kiss." She stacked the pages. "Lets get busy!! We've got a deadline to meet!!!!" 

Usagi noticed that the peach on her head had swollen really large, and she started drawing very quickly. Usagi settled down for an all nighter.


	10. Must have cake

Title: Must have Cake  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (PMS)  
Genre: Comedy  
Fandoms:Scooby-Doo, Sailor Moon  
Version: Scooby-Doo; Sailor Moon Anime  
Rating: G  
Word Count:513

_Scooby-Doo is part of Hanna-Barbera and WB, and Ami is with Naoko Takeuchi._

The gang was in Japan. Shaggy had won free tickets and they were now staying in a classy hotel in the Juban area.

On the morning of their second day Velma and Daphne decided it was time to go shopping. As they were wondering the Juban shopping district, both Velma and Daphne were snacking on anything they could find. Fred watched them in amazement. Falling back behind them he commented to Shaggy "Their eating about as much as you and Scooby."

Shaggy shook his head. "Nah, man. They have a lot of catching up to do." Fred spied the large sacks of goodies that both Shaggy and Scooby had collected.

Velma spotted a cake store just a little bit further on. "Come on Daphne! Lets go see what they have there!"

Both of them ran to the store and peered into the window. They could not believe what they were seeing. Five girls in mini-skirts were battling it out with a monster. Daphne looked at Velma. "That monster looks real."

As boys caught up to them, Fred heard their comment. "What monster?" Velma nodded at the window. Fred looked in just in time to see one of the girls knocked across the room.

"Hey! I've heard of them!" Shaggy exclaimed while looking in the window." Re too! Re too!"

Scooby chimed in. Shaggy continued. "They're the Sailor Senshi! They fight real monsters. I haven't heard of a case yet where it is a person in a mask! Lets go Scooby." Shaggy and Scooby turned around and started to cross the street.

"Hold on guys. We've got to help them!"

"No-o-o way Fred. They always do just fine. They don't need our help."

Velma reached back and grabbed Scooby's collar. "Come on guys. Lets help them."

Daphne rached out and caught Shaggy's shirt collar." They seem to be having a lot of trouble."

As Scooby and Shaggy were being dragged to the door, a man in a tuxedo and mask threw a rose into the battle, Sailor Moon did a funny looking attack, and the monster died. When the gang walked through the door the Sailor Senshi were gone.

Looking around Daphne noticed all the cake was destroyed too. "I wanted some of that cake." She spotted a couple of girls in the middle of the room. "Velma, can you ask them where we can get some cake like this?"

"Daphne, I speak Chinese not Japanese, but I'll try." Velma started over to them, but Shaggy beat her there.

Picking up some of the destroyed cake, he pointed to it, then his mouth, then rubbed his tummy, and then finally shrugged his shoulders. The girls had a puzzled look on their faces. "Like... Where can we get some cake?" Shaggy asked. Four of the girls looked at one of them with blue hair. She looked thoughtful. Then in English she answered him." Down this road, about four shops. There is a bakery that sells cake."

"Thanks!" Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby took off out the door, leaving Fred to trail behind.


	11. of Crayons and Moms

Title: of Crayons and Moms  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers ( crayons)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Aishiteruze Baby , Sailor Moon  
Version: Aishiteruze Baby anime; Sailor Moon r beginning  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 737

_I don't own any of these characters. Takeuchi Naoko gave us ChibiUsa. Kippie, Yuzuyu, Kokoro, and Ken are brought to you by Yoko Maki. _

Yuzuyu's family had moved into the Juban area of Tokyo. As her mom walked her to school, she dropped a note in the mail to Kippie-oniichan telling all about her move. In her new class her assigned seat was next to a pink-haired girl. _'I wonder if Mom would let me dye my hair that color. If not maybe blond like Kippie-oniichan's.'_

Mr. Taka called the class to order and, since it was the first day of school, had everyone introduce themselves to each other. When it was Yuzuyu's turn she stood up and bowed slightly "Hello. I'm Yuzuyu Sakashita. I'm please to meet you."

The pink hair girl introduced herself next. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm please to meet you."

The introductions continued.

-------------------

When is was coloring time, ChibiUsa noticed that Yuzuyu was staring into her bag looking unhappy about something. Then she noticed that Yuzuyu had not set out any crayons. Whispering quietly she asked "Did you forget your crayons? You can borrow some of mine."

Yuzuyu started and then slowly pulled out a box of crayons. "Thanks, but I'll use these."

She sounded so unsure about it, but ChibiUsa didn't have time to question her because Mr. Taka started giving the instructions.

"Today you are to draw a picture of any memory from over summer break. You can take it home to give to your Mom" His glanced over at ChibiUsa. "or any other family member. You may get started."

Yuzuyu caught the look he had given ChibiUsa. '_I wonder if her Mom left her like mine did last year.'_ She remembered how it felt not to have her Mom and to know that her Mom had abandoned her with her Aunt. She looked back down at the crayon box _'Since I brought the wrong crayons, I'll draw a picture for Kippie-oniichan.'_ She tried to suppress the memory from last school year when that girl had told her all those mean, hurtful things and then threw her crayons away. It had taken Kippie-oniichan several days to figure it out, but then he told her that the girl was wrong. He had also bought her **this** box of crayons. She had promised herself that she would only use them to draw pictures for him with them.

After coloring time it was recess.

ChibiUsa sat on the edge of the playground wishing she could go home. Most of the students stayed away from her. Her best friend was home sick today, so she didn't have anyone to play with. Glancing around she saw Yuzuyu walking towards her. 

--------------------

As soon as they had got to the playground, Yuzuyu heard that ChibiUsa didn't have a Mama and that she was living with her aunt and uncle. When she spotted her across the playground the other kids told her to leave ChibiUsa alone. Yuzuyu ignored them and started walking over to her. As she walked she wondered what to say. She tried to think of what Ken-kun had done that started their friendship. By the time she had reached ChibiUsa she remembered.

"Want to play in the sandbox?"

ChibiUsa looked startled, then slowly agreed. As they walked over to the sandbox one of the older boys walked by and said. "You shouldn't play with ChibiUsa-chan. She doesn't have a Mama!"

ChibiUsa was about to reply when she heard Yuzuyu answer back. "So? That doesn't matter. Come on ChibiUsa-chan lets go!" Yuzuyu grabbed her hand and pulled her to the sandbox.

Once there ChibiUsa said "I do have a Mama! She just isn't here right now."

Yuzuyu looked at her and felt herself start to ramble. "She'll come back for you. She won't forget you. That was what Kippie-oniichan kept telling me when my Mom was gone. He was right. Mom did come back for me. So don't give up. Does your aunt have a photo album with her picture in it? If so you could make a necklace with the picture hanging off it so you don't forget what she looks like. Kokoro-oneechan did that for me." She waited for a reply. ChibiUsa just looked at her in surprise. She gave up waiting. "You build the castle, I'll make the moat."

As ChibiUsa settled down to play in the sand she thought '_But my Mom can't come get me. And no-one has a picture of her in this time.'_


	12. Lunchtime

Title: Lunchtime  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (mental breakdown)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Azumanga Diaoh, Sailor Moon  
Version: Anime -Azumanga Diaoh - Sailor Moon high school years  
Rating: G 

_Even if I wished none of these folks belong to me. All should know that Sailor Moon and her friends are owned by Takeuchi Naoko. Azumanga Diaoh characters are from the imagination of Azuma Kiyohiko. I just asked that they all play nicely with each other. _

Azuban High School was having major plumbing problems so all the students were being transfered out to other schools. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi had worked really hard to end up in the same alternative school. Really Ami was the one who had found all the right strings to pull, the rest followed what she said to do. Usagi still didn't know how Ami got them all in the same class. Now they were all standing outside of the classroom door waiting to be introduce. They could hear their new teacher through the door. 

"Okay everyone, we are getting 4 new students today. I worked really hard to get them into this class. I know it is a tight fit, but there are new desks in the back. Nobody think of moving from your current assigned seat." 

Ms. Yukari opened the door and waved them in. "Here are the transfer students that will be visiting us for awhile." She looked over at the 4 of them." Okay girls go ahead and introduce yourselves."  
Minako step forward first. " I'm Minako Aino. I'm 16 years old, and I enjoy playing volleyball."  
Makoto was next in line. "I'm Makoto Kino. I'm also 16 yrs old, and I enjoy playing sports and cooking."

Then came Usagi. " Hello. I'm Usagi Tsukino. I am also 16 yrs old. I enjoy drawing and reading comics."

Ami step forward quietly. " Nice to meet you. I am Ami Mizuno. I'm also 16 yrs. old. I enjoy reading." 

"Okay, that's done. Now go sit down, your seats are in the back." said Ms. Yukari while she was waving her hand towards the back of the room. As they were walking back toward their seats she continued talking. "Now lets get the day started. First of all we need to start planning for the sports festival. It will be next week. Chiyo-chan you are in charge of signing everyone up for the events."

------

Usagi, Ami , Minako, and Makoto worked quietly through the day up until lunch time. Then they pulled their desks together to share lunch. Everyone was supposed to bring something to share. They all set their bentos on the desks. As they opened them Minako shook her head. "We should of known that Usagi was going to bring something simple. Are rice balls all you brought?!" Looking at the other girls she continued "Maybe we should let her eat one first to see if they are any good."

Usagi looked offended. "They are good! I worked hard on these. I got up extra early this morning just to make them. You don't have to eat them if you don't want to Minako." Usagi then peered into Minako's bento. "And what did you bring? Um-mm-m egg rolls." She reached out to snag one with her chopsticks out of the box." Minako fended her off saying "Not yet, lets see what everyone else has."

Makoto opened her bento and then separated the 6 layers. "It's okay Usagi-chan. I brought enough to fill even you."

Minako looked at all the food Mako had prepared. " How do you find time to do it? You must not have studied last night."

Usagi turned to Ami. " Hurry up so we can eat, please!!"

Ami opened her bento. It had almost as many layers as Mako's. Usagi stared at it." How did you find the time to make all this, Ami?" She started sniffing. "And it smells good too. Okay Minako they're all open lets eat!"

As Usagi started dividing the food amongst the 4 of them Minako looked at Ami. "You studied and cooked all this. Did you sleep last night?"

Ami smiled and said "I don't need much sleep."

Usagi looked at her and said " We were already out late last night. You need to get your rest or you'll have a mental breakdown Ami."

Mako laughed. " If lack of sleep causes mental breakdowns, then we should have no fear that Usagi is ever going to have one." Minako and Ami nodded in agreement. Usagi glared at them and then while serving herself an extra large portion she said "You also need to eat to keep mentally fit."  
Minako yelped at her " That was the last of the egg rolls. Give me some back!"

Across the room Chiyo, Osaka, Miss Sukaki, Tomo, and Yomi looked over at them. Chiyo spoke up first."They must be really good friends." The others nodded in agreement. Tomo looked at Minako and Makoto. " Ms. Yukari must have worked hard to get them because of their sports ability, but I don't know why she tried for the blue hair one or the one with pigtails."

"What was the blue-hair girl's name?" Yomi glanced over to Sakaki."Do you remember?"

"Ami Mizuno."

" Oh! I know that name!" The rest of the group looked at Chiyo. "She always ranks at the top of the lists for the national practise tests. She is really smart!"

Osaka's and Tomo's eyes widened."She must really be smart for you to say that!" Tomo said while Osaka nodded in agreement. "Well, now we know why Ms. Yukari got her, but I still don't understand the pigtail girl."

"Usagi."

"What was that Osaka?" Tomo glanced at her.

"Her name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Wow, you remembered that?" Tomo reached over and patted her hard on the back "Good job, Osaka."

Yomi leaned closer to them. "I heard that she only took her because the others wouldn't come without her."

Tomo nodded "Now that that is settled... Chiyo I want to be part of the calvary team this year."


	13. A karaole fest

Title: A Karaoke Fest  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (Broadway)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Azumanga Daioh ,Sailor Moon   
Version: Azumanga Daioh Anime; Sailor Moon high school years  
Rating: G

_Even if I wished none of these folks belong to me. All should know that Sailor Moon and her friends are owned by Takeuchi Naoko. Azumanga Diaoh characters are from the imagination of Azuma Kiyohiko. I just asked that they all play nicely with each other. _

Now that the sports fest was behind them ( and thanks to Miss Sakaki, Makoto, and Kagura they won) it was time to set up the culture fest. Chiyo was in the front of the class while Miss Yukari looked bored sitting next to the window. 

"Are there any suggestions for this year's culture fest?" Chiyo looked out at the class while Tomo waited to write them on the board. 

The standards came back. "Let's do a cafe." "A Haunted House." 

Kagura looked at Osaka to see if she would suggest the haunted cafe again this year. But Osaka was chasing bubbles in her eyes again and not paying attention. Then one of the transfer students spoke up. 

"I have an idea." 

"Yes, Miss Minako?" Chiyo looked at her expectantly. 

Minako glanced around the classroom as she replied. "How about a Karaoke Cafe? We could set up a Karaoke machine and have all sorts of music on it, and have tables set up for folks to listen as well as order drinks." 

As Tomo was writing the idea down on the board Miss Yukari jumped out of her seat. 

"That is a wonderful idea!! You can put music from across the world on the karaoke machine! American Broadway, Italian Operas, Irish songs, English folk music..." 

The class stared at her for a moment and the looked back a Chiyo. Chiyo looked over at Miss Yukari, and stuttered "We'll have to see what we can get."

Miss Yukari sat back down again, mumbling under her breath.

_This was written like an Azumanga Daioh story, the end never seems like the end. I hope I didn't leave anyone hanging, but if I did picture chaos, Chiyo running around, and everything finally being ready. And then Miss Yukari trying to hog the karaoke machine. _


	14. Random Thoughts

Title: Random Thought  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (royalty)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms:The Snow Queen, Sailor Moon  
Version: The Snow Queen Anime; Sailor Moon  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 272

_The Snow Queen Anime is produced by NHK and Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi. _

ChibiUsa sat watching the newest show. They were only up to episode 6, but the story was a compelling one. She was hooked. Ikuko-Mama walked by and shook her head. _'Sitting like that she reminds me of Usagi when she was little.'_

Latter that afternoon, while Ami was helping her with her math homework, ChibiUsa's mind wondered back to the show.

"Ami, does it really snow a lot in Germany?"

"Yes, it does. A little more than it does here. Where did that question come from?"

"It's the new show I've been watching called _The Snow Queen_. It's about a boy and a girl named Kai and Gerda. The goblins break the Snow Queen's mirror and a shard get stuck into Kai eye. The Snow Queen takes him back to her palace, and Gerda is trying to find him. They first thought Kai was dead, but Gerda now thinks he is alive and is going through all sorts of problems trying to find him. But there is alot of snow. I was just wondering if it was because the show was called _The Snow Queen_."

"Oh. I hadn't seen that one. There is a book called _The Snow Queen_ by Hans Christian Anderson. I didn't realize that they were animating it."

"There is a book? Do you have it? Do you know if it has been translated?"

"No I don't have it, but yes it has been translated."

"Okay, I'll ask Usagi to take me to the library tomorrow. She should be good for something. Thanks Ami."

"Your welcome, but we really should get back to work on this math."

"Yes, ma'am."


	15. Sleeping Late

Title: Sleeping Late  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (Police)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: PokeMon ,Sailor Moon   
Version: PokeMon Anime; Sailor Moon high school years  
Rating: G

_PokeMon is created by Satoshi Tajiri; Game Freak and Usagi and her friends are from Takeuchi Naoko._

Usagi stretched out on her bed. She had stayed up late to watch the newest PokeMon movie on TV. Rolling over she checked the alarm clock. _Okay, its set. I shouldn't sleep to late tomorrow.'_ Blinking sleepily she looked for Luna who was normally on the edge of her bed. Not seeing her she stretched out her feet and then snuggled deep under the cover. 

-------------

When she woke up the sun was shining brightly through her window. Stretching, she rolled out of bed and wondered how she woke up before her alarm. She took her time getting dressed and then she and Luna went down stairs. She didn't see anyone else. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 9:00 am.

"What!!!!! They let me sleep this late! Oh-no I'm terrible late. School has already started. I can't believe it. Mo-om!" Usagi waited for an answer, but none came.

"Mo-o-o-o-m-mm-m!!" Usagi went running around the house but couldn't find her anywhere. "Maybe she has gone shopping." 

Luna looked up at her "Did you set your alarm last night sleepyhead?"

"Yes I did! Come on Luna lets go finds out what happened. I need to find Mom." Usagi rushed to the door and Luna was right behind her. 

As soon as they were on the street they started noticing that something was seriously different. There were strange creatures all around. Some very weird animals were walking with people, and some of those animals looked like plants. Usagi picked up Luna and held her close whispering "What is going on here?" 

All the sudden a motorcycle pulled up beside her. There on the bike was a female police officer. The officer looked at Luna and then at Usagi.

"Why are you carrying that pokemon around. Did you steal it?" The officer sounded grumpy.

Usagi knitted her brow together. "Pokemon? This is my cat Luna. And I didn't steal her."

The Officer got off her bike. "How do I know you didn't steal it? I've never seen a pokemon like that before. Do you have your trainers badge?"

Usagi shook her head. "No-o-o-o. I don't have one. She isn't a pokemon."

The officer didn't seem to be listening."Come on. I'm going to have to check this down at the station." 

Usagi nodded and then said "On our way there can we look for Mom. She wasn't at home, and I don't know where she went." 

"Oh you poor thing. Of course we can. Just sit in the side car." 

"Officer..." 

"Oh, I'm Officer Jenny." The green hair officer replied. 

"Officer Jenny, can we look for my brother and father too. I can't believe they let me sleep this late." said Usagi as climbed into the sidecar. 

Officer Jenny nodded and started up the bike and took them further into the town. As they were driving down the street Usagi kept hearing a buzzing noise. 

"Luna, do you hear that? What do you think it is?" 

Luna cocked an ear. "It sounds like your alarm." 

"My alarm? But it should have gone off hours ago." 

"Well it's going off now. You should turn it off." 

"But we have to go back to the house!" Usagi whispered. 

"Usagi, this is a dream. You need to get up and turn off your alarm." Luna nudged her hand. 

"What? A dream? " 

She looked at the road ahead but it started to fade as the buzzing got louder. Rubbing her eyes it vanished and she was back in her room. Reaching over she turned off the alarm and got out of bed. She was careful not to kick Luna who was sleeping at the foot.


	16. Starting the new year right

Title: Starting the New Year Right  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (Fire)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Alice 19th , Sailor Moon  
Version: Alice 19th Manga; Sailor Moon Anime/Manga  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 1224 

_Yu Watase introduced us to Alice, Kyo, and Mayura. Naoko Takeuchi introduced us to Sailor Moon. _

Looking out the window Mayura Seno saw her sister Alice and Kyo Wakamiya head out to one of the near by shrines for New Year's day. They had invited her, but today her mind was dwelling on the past too much. As they walked away she could see the brightness that surrounded them. Ever since she was consumed by Darva and then saved by Alice and Kyo all the Lotis Masters looked that way to her. She could also see the mara that surrounds people. She gathered her coat and walked out the door to find a shrine too. As she left the yard she felt the mara trying to press in on her. 

_'And Alice and Kyo wanted to teach me the Lotis words. I feel like the mara can take back over me at anytime. That I'll become Darva again. How can I, the girl who fell for Darva's trap, the one who woke Darva up, become a Lotis Master?'_

Glancing down at her hand she saw the darkness was starting to cling to her. It was trying to twist into the shapes of the words of the Maram Masters. 

_'Bad thoughts Mayura. Don't start dwelling on the past. Look towards the future . That is what today is all about. The future. I want to find a boyfriend who will love me for me. That's what I really want to happen this year.'_

She kept walking, enjoying the fresh air and the hustle and bustle of the people around her. She wasn't sure quite how far she had walked until she saw a sign for the Hikawa Shrine. 

" I'll stop here." 

Turning slightly she went up the steps. The further she went up, the more people she began to see. While she waited in line she looked around. _'I've never been to this shrine before. It feels comfortable.'_ When she finally reached the shrine she drop a 500 yen coin into the box and rang the bell. Clapping her hands twice, she bowed and prayed _'Please, let me find my someone special. Please don't let the mara take me over again.'_

When she was done Mayura walked over towards the booth that was selling fortunes and charms. As soon as she could see the girls working it she stopped and stared._' They all so bright. As bright as a Lotis Master. And the one with the odangos... I don't think mara could over come that light. Alice sure could have used them against Darva. And if Darva does reappear, I might just send Kyo and Alice here to find her. But they won't need help the next time. The Lotis Masters have the lost word.'_   
She looked over the charms they were selling and spotted a sign for fortune telling inside the temple. The temple's miko was preforming a fire readings. _'Why not. Can't hurt to try.'_

"Um-m-m excuse me." 

The blue haired girl stepped over towards her. "Yes, can I help you?" 

"The fire readings, where do I pay for one?" 

"You can pay right here." 

"The miko, is she any good at fortune telling?" 

Usagi's eyes opened wide for a moment. _'Some who hasn't heard of Rei .'_

Ami replied. "Yes, she is quite skilled." 

Mayura paid Ami for the reading and then went into another line. By the time it was her turn she was ready to sit down. When she walked into the room the miko gestured her to sit near the fire. 

"Welcome. Please sit here." was all that she said before she sat down and stared deep into the fire. 

As Rei sat back down she wondered how many more people were waiting on her. _'I really want a cup of tea, a snack, and a bathroom break.'_ Settling down she let all the thought drift away, and focused on the fire in front of her. Suddenly in the fire she saw the lady next to her being devoured by darkness, and then that darkness banished. The darkness seemed to be still reaching for her, but it was always foiled. Rei looked to see what was foiling it, and saw the lady herself fending it off. Then the fire showed her the faces of two people very close to her, and she felt the feelings of love and thankfulness coming from them. Looking a little deeper she saw a man with a bow standing off to the right of the lady and bonds of fate loosely tied around them. Slowly she came out of her trance and focused on the lady. 

"This is what the fire says. The darkness cannot devour you again, and it is yourself that keeps you safe from it." 

Mayura started _'She knows about that?'_ and then felt a load lift off her shoulders. She was safe. _'I'll always have to deal with the mara, but Darva won't win. Thank goodness.'_

Rei waited until she had accepted that part. Then she continued. " The man and girl close to you, who are also bound together, do not blame you for what happened, they are just thankful that you are safe and home." 

Another weight shifted off Mayura's heart, and she felt lighter than she had in almost half a year. 

"The last thing the fire showed was a man standing near you. He is waiting for you to notice him and the bonds that hold you together." 

Mayura's heart leapt " What did he look like?" 

"I couldn't see his face." 

She calmed down a little."That's okay. Thank you very much. Was there anything else?" 

Rei shook her head. Mayura felt a twinge of disappointment. She was hoping for the knowledge of how to block out being able to see into the inner hearts of people without stepping into it. She stood up and bowed deeply. 

"Thank you very much. Farewell." 

Rei watched her leave the room, and when Mayura opened the door she saw a long line of people still waiting. Before the door closed the next one walked in. 

Mayura walked back over to the Charm booth. For several moments she tried to catch one of the four girls attention. Finally the one with brown hair noticed her. 

"Can I help you ma'am?" 

"The miko needs a break."The girl looked startled."She sounded like she needed a drink while talking to me. I just wanted to let you know." 

With that Mayura turned and headed home. 

Makoto watched as the lady left, and then looked over at Usagi. "Someone needs to take Rei a drink. She might also want a bite to eat as well." 

"Why are you looking at me? I'm busy over here as well." 

Minako grabbed a bottle of water "I'll go. Back in a moment!" She slipped out the back of the booth and headed for the temple.

-------- 

On the way home Mayura noticed that the mara wasn't getting as close to her as it did on the way to the temple. Then she noticed that her steps seemed lighter. As she walked into the house she spotted Alice and Kyo in the living room with Mom and Dad. While she paused to take off her shoes she thought _'I'm going to look for him. Starting tomorrow.'_ "I'm Home!" 

Everyone chimed "Welcome back!" Then Alice smiled and Mayura felt it's warmth and accepted it. 


	17. The cherry blossoms

Title: The Cherry Blossoms  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (image)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms:Sugar-A little snow fairy, Sailor Moon  
Version: Sugar-A little snow fairy post-Anime; Sailor Moon Anime/Manga  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 292

_Haruka Aoi/PROJECT SUGAR created Pepper. Usagi and friends are from Naoko Takeuchi._

Usagi stretched out on one of the blankets she had laid on the ground. She had camped so that she could reserve a large section of the best cherry trees for the cherry blossom festival. Sitting up she looked around at all the blankets. Mentally ticking off her list, she checked to make sure she had enough blankets for everyone.

_'The Aino family, the Hino Family, the Mizuno family, Makoto, and Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka who were bringing Hotaru. And of course the Tsukino family.'_ She smiled as she looked at the pattern that she had made. _'I wonder if they'll notice.'_

She got up and checked to make sure all the corners of the different blankets were still weighted down. _'It was hard finding 5 blankets in that particular shade of pink, and to find the 6th one in the darker pink was even harder. But I think it was worth the effort.'_

She settled back onto the blankets, and watched the sun continue to rise in the sky. Her eyes drifted shut and she began dreaming of what Mako was bringing her for breakfast. 

Up in the cherry tree above her sat Wind fairy Pepper. Running her fingers over her harp she started a gentle breeze that ruffled the girl's hair below her. Pepper had watched most of the evening before as she set up all the blankets. The girl had ran around, climbing trees, straighten an edge here, move a blanket a little to one side. It had taken Pepper a little while to figure out what she was making. But now that she was done Pepper enjoyed the image that the girl had worked so hard on. _'It is a perfect cherry blossom made from blankets. She and her friends shall be sitting on a cherry blossom to look at them.'_


	18. Walking in cirlces

Title: Walking in circles  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers ( Turning)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Aishiteruze Baby , Sailor Moon  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G 

I don't own any of these characters.Takeuchi Naoko owns Makoto. Kippei, Yuzu, and Kokoro are brought to you by Yoko Maki.

'_Where is it? That pool is supposed to be around here somewhere!'_ Makoto continued walking around the shopping area. Looking at all the shops, she knew that even if she couldn't find the pool that at least Usagi would have fun in this part of town. '_Surely there should be a sign or another flyer around here.'_  
She could just picture the flyer that had arrived in the mail a week ago sitting on the dresser top where she accidentally left it when she started on this search.

"Minako will be so disappointed if I can't find it. She really wanted to take Ami so she could relax now that they've finished high school entrance exams." '_Okay, I'll take one more turn around here looking for another flyer and then I'll see if I can find someone to ask for directions.'_

Turning around yet again Makoto walked down the street looking for a flyer or a sign that she might of missed. _'You would think with as large a water park as this one is supposed to be, they would post signs!'_

_  
_Giving up on finding any information in the shopping area, Makoto walked until she found the small park she had spotted on her way here. She decided that one of the families there should know where that water park/pool was. She stood at the edge of the park looking around trying to spot the perfect person to ask.

Just as she was about to walk up to an older gentleman she heard a little girls voice call out. " Kokoro- onee-chan, come play in the sand with us!"

"Yuzu-chan, I not sure Kokoro wants to get into the sand." said a high school boy who was playing in the sand with Yuzu. He didn't seem to care that he was getting sand all over his black school uniform. Makoto noticed that his hair was about the same color as Usagi's, but unlike Usagi's his was not natural.

" I'll come and play with you." said a girl that was sitting on a bench near by. Kokoro walked over and sat carefully in the sand trying not the let her skirt ride up to high.Makoto noticed that her hair was also dyed, but in shades of light brown and blond.

" Kippei -onii-chan and Kokoro-onee-chan let's build a really big sand castle." Yuzu sounded happy.

_' They make a cute couple. Both of them with their dyed hair and matching uniforms.' _She changed her destination without realizing it. As she walked up to Kippei she finally saw Yuzu-chan. She was a cute little girl who looked to be about 5 years old. _' They should know where the water park is.' _

_  
_" Um-m-m, Excuse me." Makoto looked at Kippei " Do you know where the Youchi pool or water park is?"

As Kippei looked up from the sand castle he was helping build Makoto noticed an earing in his right ear, and his heart breaker face. _' I'm glad Minako didn't see him, all she would talk about for the next week would be Kippei-onii-chan.'_

_  
_" Yes I do. I could draw you a map if you have a sheet of paper."

Makoto reached into her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil, and started to handed them to him when Kokoro spoke up. " Here let me draw the map. Kippei you hands are all sandy." Kokoro took the paper and pencil and walked over to the beach use it as a hard surface. As Makoto waited she watched Yuzu and Kippie start building a massive sand castle.

" Here you are." Looking back up she saw Kokoro handing her the map.

" Thank you." 

" Your welcome." As Makoto walked back out of the park she looked at the map and saw that during all her turning around earlier she had passed the street 3 times.


	19. Illness Survive part 1

Title: Illness- Survive part 1  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (Pretty life)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive,Sailor Moon  
Version: Uninhabited Planet Survive! anime; Sailor Moon Post Stars/pre-crystal Tokyo   
Rating: G

_Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive! is owned by NHK and Madhouse. The characters were designed by Eguchi Hisashi. Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi. Neither have any clue that I borrowed their freinds for a quick play._

_"You can close your eyes  
But do you taste my breath?  
Hear my voice drowning you  
Feel my skin on your back " _

Usagi looked down at the earth. It looked so clean and lovely from the moon. She pressed her head against the glass, and closed her eyes. In her mind she could feel Mamoru behind her, and hear him whispering in her ear. _'Its been so long since I could do more than that. He has been so sick. Ami has to find him a cure. He has to make it until we can see Crystal Tokyo together. He's not supposed to be hurt until ChibiUsa comes back in time.'_ She closed her eyes tighter trying not to cry.

The illness had slowly came over him as the Earth was polluted. They had to flee to the Moon in order to survive. Now people were far flung across the universe. There were environmental engineers that created Earth like planets from balls of dust or other unlivable conditions, but none have been able to fix the Earth.

Makoto strode through the space port looking at all the colony ships that were about to head out. Over the intercom they had just called a school group to board their ship. _'We never got to go that far on our school trips. Times have certainly changed.'_

A red head young girl barely dodged around Makoto as she ran for one of the ships. One with brown hair who was trying to keep up with her called out. "Luna! Wait up. They won't leave with out us."

Luna looked back, slowed down, and smiled. "Okay Sharla. I'm just excited that's all. We get to go watch the environmental engineers working on a planet."

Sharla hurried to catch up with her. "Well you maybe excited, but I'd be happy to stay home instead."

Makoto watched the two girls board a nearby colony ship. _'Yep. School trips aren't what they used to be.'_


	20. Lost Survive part 2

Title: Lost - Survive part 2  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (Caffeine)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive!, Sailor Moon  
Version: Uninhabited Planet Survive! anime; Sailor Moon post Stars  
Rating: G

_Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive! is owned by NHK and Madhouse. The characters were designed by Eguchi Hisashi. Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi. Neither have any clue that I borrowed their freinds for a quick play. _

AN: _Shingo is not Usagi's brother. He is a technical genius from UP,S!  
_

Serenity took a long swallow of green tea. She hoped the caffeine in it would be enough to keep her awake through the meeting. It had been a long night last night. The news of the missing lifeboat shuttle was every where. _'Those poor children. Who knows what has happened to them.'_ And Mamoru couldn't sleep well. He kept coughing and dry heaving. 

She glanced around as she walked into the meeting room expecting to see only the inner senshi and Mamoru, but there were two other gentlemen present. Venus moved to introduce them to her. 

"Your Highness, this is the owner of the Howard Corporation, Mr. Hampton. " A tall gentlemen with blond hair bowed. 

"This gentleman is a member of the space federation, Mr. Tadakichi." The other gentleman bowed. 

"They are here to discuss what can be done to help rescue their children." 

"Welcome. Please have a seat." Serenity sounded calmer than she felt. _'Their children. I don't know how we're going to help find them.'_

Serenity sat at the head of the table with Endymion beside her. _'He almost fell into the seat. He needs to be in bed! Why does he insist on being here?'_ She watched while everyone else sat down. Once everyone was settled she started the meeting. 

"Mercury, what data do we have about the disappearance of the shuttle?" 

"Their ship was caught in a large gravity storm. As a precaution the captain asked for all the passengers to move to the lifeboat shuttles. The ship then warped out of the gravity storm. When the teachers in charge of the school trip were checking to make sure all the students we fine, they noticed that one entire group was missing. The students missing are Shingo, Kaoru, Bell, Luna, Sharla, Menori, who is Mr. Tadakichi's daughter, and Howard, who is Mr. Hampton's son. There is no clue why the shuttle was launched. The technicians can find nothing broken." 

Jupiter looked at the notes in front of her. _'It was the same date. Surely it is not the same two girls.'_ The scene of the two girls rushing to board the spaceship flashed through her mind. _'Their names were Luna and Sharla. If it is them I hope that they are okay.'_

Serenity nodded thoughtfully. "Mr. Hampton, Mr. Tadakichi do either of you have any more information about this?" Both of them shook their head no. 

"Okay, so what shall we do to find them?" Serenity looked at all of the faces around the table. 

Mr. Hampton spoke first. "The Howard corporation is willing to offer a reward for their safe return home. This might give people an incentive to look for them." 

Mr. Tadakichi joined in. "I'll also have all the space federation vessels looking out for them." He looked at Mr. Hampton. "Your offer of reward would greatly help in motivating them." 

Venus looked at the rest of the inner senshi. "We shall coordinate all the efforts from here. Search parties have already been sent out, and we are trying to determine where the outlet for the gravity storm was located." 

The discussion continued. All aspects of the search were covered in great detail. Serenity stifled a yawn. _'The caffeine must be wearing off.'_ She glanced over at Endymion. _"He is at the end of his strength as well. If this goes on much longer he will be falling out on the floor.'_ The third time she stifled her yawn she spoke up. 

She stood up saying. "We have talked all we can. Now it is time to put our plan into action." 

Everyone agreed. 


	21. Calling Survive part 3

Title: Calling - Survive part 3  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (seven)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive!, Sailor Moon  
Version: Uninhabited Planet Survive! anime; Sailor Moon post Stars  
Rating: G

_Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive! is owned by NHK and Madhouse. The characters were designed by Eguchi Hisashi. Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi. Neither have any clue that I borrowed their friends for a quick play. _

AN: _Shingo is not Usagi's brother. He is a technical genius from UP,S!_  
_  
_

Shingo looked over at Chako. The robot pet was slowing down. They had to fix the radio quickly. He wasn't sure he could do it with out her. She could detect if it was working. He turned his attention back to the radio. It was a mess. There were parts broken that he could not figure out a replacement for. 

"Chako, why don't you sleep some. I'm sure they'll find some fruits somewhere for you to eat." 

"Okay, but if you need my help, just wake me up." 

Shingo nodded in agreement. The pink cat leaned back in the seat and seemed to go to sleep. He set the radio back down and went in search of any parts that might work. All seven of them were counting on him. Eight if you counted Chako. They were all waiting for him to succeed as he always did. He was the genius with electronics. Opening control panels he pulled out any usable circuitry. _'Yeah, I'm I genius, but normally I have all the parts I need right there. I don't have to use broken parts to fix broken machinery. This has got to work.'_

He pushed on trying and trying until Luna told him to come eat. Before he left the shuttle he set the radio to send out a distress call. He hoped it might work. He would continue working on it later. 

Ami sat at the main computer console scanning all communications coming in all the different beacons around the universe. She found a distress call on one of the beacons, but it only lasted for a brief moment before it disappeared. She checked the date and time of the call. It happened at the right time. 

"I need to pin-point it before alerting everyone." She muttered under her breath. "And this is going to be hard. It was so short."

She set to work. It looked like a long night ahead.


	22. Homeward bound Survive part 4

Title: Homeward bound - Survive part 4  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (outer space)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive!, Sailor Moon  
Version: Uninhabited Planet Survive! anime; Sailor Moon post Stars  
Rating: G

_Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive! is owned by NHK and Madhouse. The characters were designed by Eguchi Hisashi. Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi. Neither have any clue that I borrowed their friends for a quick play. _

_  
_AN:_ Major time jump in the storyline. This take place at the end of the storyline of UP,S! . Shingo is not Usagi's brother. He is a technical genius from UP,S!_

Sharla looked down at the planet she had just named Survive. Adam and his people had a different name for it, but they never had a chance to ask. She had learned so much about herself there she was **almost** sad to leave. _'Home. We're going home.'_ That word had dream like quality to it. When they had first crashed she was sure they would never see home again. Smiling she turned to face everyone. "Its time to go home."

Everyone smiled back.

Luna was grateful for the star charts Adam's people had given them. Without them they would have never found their way back. As it was the trip through unknown space seemed long. They rotated jobs like they did on the Orion. Luna paused a moment to remember the boat that had carried them from the island where they had crashed to the main continent where they had found the spaceship and the answers to most of their questions.

As she headed to her room to get some sleep she stopped by the engine room. Glancing in she saw Shingo working with Bell. Shingo was analyzing the ships engines still trying to figure out how exactly they were working. _'He will know all the ins and outs of the new technology by time we reach home. Porte would be proud of him.'_ She could imagine the old engineer sitting next to them smiling. _'He treated Shingo like his own son. If we ever find his real son, I'll let him know how is father died looking for him.'_ She continued to her bunk.

Sharla came to wake her up a few hours later. "Come on Luna, Chako, Howard. I've made dinner."

Kaoru set the ship on autopilot and came back to eat with them. "We'll be entering our known space soon. Shingo have you figured out the range of the radio yet?"

Shingo shook his head no. "But it works the same as the one in Adam's old ship. I'll start trying to reach someone after dinner."

Luna looked over at Kaoru "It is Bell's turn to pilot correct?" Kaoru nodded yes. "Howard you are in the engine room then. Sharla, get some rest. Chako and I will inventory the supplies. Menori, how many more days do you think we have?"

Menori sipped her water for a moment. "I think we plan for at least 3 more weeks, unless Kaoru can figure out how to warp here without hitting any other ship.

Kaoru looked thoughtful. "It will depend on if Shingo can get the communication device to detect other ships. If he can, we can warp."

Menori sounded hopeful. "Then I would say a week."

Shingo jumped up tugging lightly on his orange jacket. "I'll get started now."

A few hours latter Shingo made contact with the Space Federation.

Ami was in the communications room when the call came in. She ran out to tell the others.

Minako walked into the Queen's antechamber. In an excited voice she said, "Usagi!! The students are back. They somehow found a way home themselves!!!"

Usagi spun around to face her. "They're back?!" Joy flooded through her face.

Minako was surprised at how much she had missed that look on Usagi's face. Ever since Mamoru started refusing to sit back and let her rule alone her face had been one of constant worry. _'At least Ami was able to come up with a plan to help him. He is pushing it too hard. But he won't listen. Insists he is supposed to be at all the meetings. I bet he will find a way onto the shuttle too. Hopefully Rei can convince him to stay. If anyone can it will be her.'_

"Almost, they should be docking in a week's time."

"Lets go! I want to meet them."

Minako smiled. "Mako is already preparing the shuttle now. Ami is packing, and Rei is telling Mamoru."

"Then lets go." Usagi lead the way to the Luna spaceport.

Once the ship landed, Howard, Sharla, Shingo, and Bell rushed out of the ship. There on the dock they could see their families waiting for them. Luna, Chako, and Kaoru brought up the rear. They watched as everyone else was greeted with relief. After looking at each other for a moment, then Luna scooped up Chako ran down to join them. Kaoru watched as the media noticed that Luna was not being greeted by family. They quickly converged on her. As he walked slowly down the ramp, Kaoru was surprised to see his family standing near the edge of the crowd peering around. A feeling of happiness started at the bottom of his chest and started welling up. As he went towards them he thought_ "Louis, I lived just like you told me to. And I will fulfill our dream of becoming a pilot.'_

Usagi and her court stood at the edge of the group surrounding the kids. The media crew wanted her to be out there greeting them, but she had told them that this was family time. When they spotted one of the students without a family member near by they went streaming off towards her. _'Mamoru is doing better on the detoxification regime that Ami has put him on, but he still looks so tired to me. He should have stayed home. Lets get this over quickly so he can go rest.'_

"I think I'll just invite them all to dinner later. That way we can hear their story, but everyone has a chance to settle back in." Usagi looked over at Mamoru."What do you think Mamoru?"

Mamoru answered. "Sounds like a good idea, but we should still formally welcome them home."

Everyone else agreed with him. "Okay, we should."

When the initial happy greetings were done Usagi stepped forward. The media focused on her.

With the quite calm that marked her as Serenity she said "Welcome home. We were all worried about you, and we are glad you are safe."

Later that day Serenity sent out invitations to the seven students and their families to a celebration dinner in honor of their safe return.


	23. Shop talk Survive part 5

Title: Shop talk - Survive part 5  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (vulgar? rude)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet, Survive!, Sailor Moon  
Version: Uninhabited Planet, Survive! anime; Sailor Moon post Stars  
Rating: G

_Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive! is owned by NHK and Madhouse. The characters were designed by Eguchi Hisashi. Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi. Neither have any clue that I borrowed their freinds for a quick play. _

_  
_AN: _This take place at the end of the storyline of UP,S! . Shingo is not Usagi's brother. He is a character for UP,S!_

Ami was on automatic pilot as she walked around socializing. Her mind was caught up in the space ship that the students had brought home with them. It was completely new technology. She was itching to go out and investigate it. As she passed a group of people her attention was caught by what the boy was saying.

"Dad, their technology is so different, but it still has the same basics as our own. I want to go back and when I can and continue to study. But I'll start by analyzing the rest of the spaceship that I haven't got to yet. Chako has agreed to transfer a copy of the data the Tako gave her to another computer system."

Ami recognized Shingo. She stepped into the group. "You have a computer system that can understand the language of the aliens that made that ship?"

Shingo looked at her. "Actually it is not my computer. Chako is Luna's pet."

"Who is Tako?"

"He is a robot that was on the planet. He helped us out a lot. Without him we never could have challenged Survive."

A puzzled look crossed Ami's face. "Isn't Survive the name of the planet?"

Shingo nodded. "Yes, it is. But before Sharla named the planet that it was the name of the spaceship that was trying to destroy us, and then trying to capture us. Without Tako, Survive would have won."

"Do you think Chako would be willing to copy the data into my computer system as well? I'll be leading the research team that will be studying the spaceship."

Shingo's eyes started to gleam. "Can I join it? I know I need to finish high school, but I do already know something about their technology."

Ami looked at his parents. "Would you mind transferring to the Moon colony? We could use his help."

Shingo's dad looked at his mom. Shingo turned his pleading eyes towards his parents. His dad sighed. "You have to remain in school. And it also depends on what type of school we can find for your sister."

"Yeah!!!" He turned back to Ami. "My name is Shingo. Thank you!!"

Ami grinned, his excitement was as infective as Usagi's. "I'm Ami Mizuno." Looking back at his parents she continued. "There are excellent schools for all ages in the colony. Just let me know which are you are interested in. I'll work on getting her in as long as she meets the requirements."

They both started talking about the ship when Shingo's Mom interupted. "Shingo, please remember where you are. Don't be rude. You can talk about this later. Right now you are supposed to be visiting everyone. Why don't you go introduce Miss Mizuno to Luna and Chako?"

Shingo looked abashed for a moment. "Okay Mom. Would you like to meet everyone Miss Mizuno?'

When Ami nodded Shingo said. "Lets go."

Ami walked off with her young escort, completely focused on what she could learn form them.


	24. Oh! The Horror! Survive part 6

Title: Oh! The Horror!!! -Survive part 6  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (Horror)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet, Survive!, Sailor Moon  
Version: Uninhabited Planet, Survive! anime; Sailor Moon post Stars  
Rating: G

_Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive! is owned by NHK and Madhouse. The characters were designed by Eguchi Hisashi. Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi. Neither have any clue that I borrowed their freinds for a quick play. _

_  
_AN: _This take place at the end of the storyline of UP,S! . Shingo is not Usagi's brother. He is a technical genius from UP,S!_

Shingo led Ami over to where Sharla was entertaining a small group of people. As they approached Ami could hear someone say. "It must have been horrifying to be adrift in such a large gravity storm."

She looked at Sharla. She seemed to be such a quiet personality._'Kind of reminds me of myself when I was in middle school.'_

Sharla cocked her head to the side considering the statement. "It was terrifying, but then the whole adventure was. Once we had crashed landed on the planet, we were attacked by a giant sea snake. After we had survived that, we ran out of food and water. I was nearly eaten by a large plant, but it's fruits were delicious. And then Luna, Howard, and Menori were chased by a large lizard, but they found fresh water. And it kept going on from there. Horror after horror kept piling up. If it wasn't for Luna, I don't think I would have made it."

Shingo joined in. "If it wasn't for Luna none of us would have made it. And the most horrible part was when you and Howard drowned in the quicksand. We were sure you were dead."

Sharla shuddered. "We would have been if Survive didn't _rescue_ us."

Ami smiled. "I would love to hear the story from the beginning." _'Especially if it includes a Luna that saves everyone.'_ In her mind she saw a black cat rescuing them all.

Sharla smiled back. "Then you can read it in a couple of years. I'm writing a book of our adventures."

"I can't wait." Ami looked over towards Usagi. _'She should read it too. Since she knows they all make it home she should be okay.'_


	25. The Cure Survive part 7

Title: The cure - Survive part 7  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Crossovers (PWP)  
Genre: General  
Fandoms: Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet, Survive!, Sailor Moon  
Version: Uninhabited Planet, Survive! anime; Sailor Moon post Stars  
Rating: PG ?

_Mujin Wakusei Survive! AKA Uninhabited Planet Survive! is owned by NHK and Madhouse. The characters were designed by Eguchi Hisashi. Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi. Neither have any clue that I borrowed their freinds for a quick play. _  
_  
_AN: _Major time jump in the storyline. This take place at the very end of the storyline of UP,S! ._

Luna, now a Terra-Engineer on the planet Earth, walked out and looked over her handy work. The Earth was healing. She looked back at the terra-forming machine behind her. Even though it's appearance was that of a large tree, it worked the same as the machines on planet Survive. Menori had worked out trade relationships with them. Now they could use their technology.

Smiling she set out to start her tasks for the day. First thing she needed to do was report to King Endymion that the Earth was ready for humans to come back and start rebuilding.

Usagi was looking down at the Earth through the window when Mamoru walked into the room. She had a pensive look on her face. He glanced down at the Earth. It looked a blue and clean as ever. But he knew that now it was as clean as it looked. Or almost was. He could feel it in his bones. Through his ties to the Earth. Slowly he smiled. Usa was going to be in for a surprise tonight. He finally felt well enough to do more than cuddle. Yes the Earth was healing, and so was he.

"Usa... Terra-Engineer Luna called from Earth. We can start rebuilding." He spoke softly so not to startle her.

Usagi turned from the window. "Really? Will you be leaving to oversee it?"

Mamoru blinked in surprise. _'So that is what is bothering her. Ah, Usa has our relationship been hurt that much?'_ Instead of answering her he walked over and drew her into a long kiss. Looking down into her eyes he finally answered. "Both of us are going. We have a lot of catching up to do."

He let his hand drift down her back. Usa leaned into it. Her eyes widened and a glimmer of hope started to shine in them.

Mamoru continued. "I think that Minako and all can handle things up here. Lets go..."

He leaned down for another kiss. Usa meet him halfway. After the kiss she laid her head on his shoulder.

With a happy smile she replied. "Okay. Make sure we have some where private to stay."

He gave her a peck on the top of her head, and then laid his check on the top of her head. "It is already arranged. Pack what you think you'll need. We are leaving now."

He hoped she wouldn't argue, he wasn't sure he could wait much longer.


End file.
